


The Reason Why

by SnowInVenice



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Human AU, I was bored and this happened, M/M, One Shot, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowInVenice/pseuds/SnowInVenice
Summary: Logan, the palace librarian, is stuck at the Royal ball, and he didn't know why he came here in the first place. It couldn't possibly be because of Prince Patton and his bright smile.





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was bored and decided to write a Logicality one shot. Enjoy!

Humans were fickle creatures.  
Leaning back against the farthest corner of the ball room, Logan stared with carefully masked distaste at the over-the-top display of festivities before him: the lavishly decorated space, adorned with far too many sparkling lights and crowded with equally garishly dressed people whose only accomplishment was being born into royal families.

So what was a lowly palace librarian like him was doing here?

It was too bright and noisy. Logan, used to the soft, muted lights of the library and the hushed ruffling of the pages of the books, felt exposed, like he had ventured into another universe. His fingers itched to fiddle with his glasses, a nervous habit he had developed over the years dealing with astoundingly stupid royal persons, but he controlled himself with huge effort.  
It wouldn't do to appear anything less than supremely confident here.

Still, it was not as if anyone was going to mess with him. Judging by the wide breadth of space all the merrily dancing people had given him, he was sure no one was going to approach him anytime soon. They didn't want him here as almost as much as he, himself, didn't want to be here.

Why was he here, again?

The crowd parted, as if in an answer to his question, and he could saw Prince Patton in all his royal splendor standing among a gaggle of eager faced royalty who were gazing adoringly at his handsome face while the Prince talked excitedly, completely unaware of the lovestruck expressions of his audience.

If Logan was honest to himself, he could probably see the appeal behind Patton's long fluttering eyelashes, his full lips and the regal slope of his high cheekbones. As long as he kept his mouth shut, that is.

For someone as logical as Logan, the things that come out of Patton's mouth were downright torture. It was all he could do to maintain his composure whenever the Royal came to visit the library.

Although lately, the visits weren't grating on his nerves as much as they used to. Sometimes, he found himself looking forward to them. Sometimes, he found himself smiling, albeit slightly, at Patton's horrible jokes.  
A sure sign that he was going senile.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Logan focused his attention back onto Prince Patton, who was gaining more followers as he watched. Although currently Patton's attentions was elsewhere. He was still chattering on, but his eyes were roaming around the room, as though he was searching for someone.

With half the room hanging onto his every word, Logan could not fathom what more could Patton want.

'Maybe I should leave,' Logan thought decidedly, as his gaze flicked one last time towards Prince Patton and his lovestruck posse. 

But then, at the same moment, Patton's eyes found him from across the room, and there was a moment where Logan felt like he was back in the library. A quiet calm spread through him and there was quiet rushing in his ears.

After a moment pause, Patton's warm brown eyes flashed, a pretty pink blush blossomed across his cheeks and he smiled brightly at Logan, his face lighting up in a way that messed with Logan's rapidly beating heart. 

It was only for a moment, before Patton's attention was claimed once again by his audience, but Logan noticed how the Prince kept looking back to where he stood.

It was, indeed, only a moment, but it was enough for Logan. With Patton's smile still making his heart beat haphazardly, Logan realized the reason why he was here.

He knew the reason why.


End file.
